Ron's Nightmares
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: A series of one-shots following Ron's different nightmares. Also, check out Hermione's Nightmares and Harry's Nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

I am in the middle of writer's block, and this comes to me! Sorry, not the greatest thing I've written, this is just a very developed thought. Oh, and the scene is sort of dream-like in my head.

* * *

><p>They were in the middle of a dark forest. Ron didn't know what had happened, but all he knew was that he needed to find his family. He searched and searched until he came to a clearing. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the moon, he saw the image that would haunt him forever. There were 5 Death Eaters, one holding Hugo, one holding Rosie, and one holding Hermione to the right.<p>

The fourth Death Eater emerged from the shadows and made rope appear from the end of his wand, binding Ron so that he could not move. The fifth Death Eater held Ron. Then, the fouth one slowly pulled out a knife from his pocket, and proceeded towards Hugo.

Of course. These masked demons were not here simply to kill, but to torture him by making him watch the deaths of his family.

The Death Eater at last reached Hugo, and when he heard his little boy's scream, he had to scream along with him, along with Hermione. He thrashed against the Death Eater holding him, but it was no use; it was like he was made of rock. He started sobbing when the boy's limp body fell to the floor.

However, as soon as the Death Eater approched Rosie, he started fighting again. No, no, no, not his Rosie. Not his beautiful little girl, not his first evidence of his and Hermione's love. How dare they destroy his happiness, how dare they make him witness when they light leaves his children's eyes.

Oh, how Rose had her mother's scream. While she screamed, Ron was taken back to a memory where Hermione had screamed like that, had screamed so loud when they tortured her. He struggled to keep his mind in the present, where his daughter too lay on the ground, dead.

Ron cried out, he sobbed, he fought, he looked at the Death Eater now approaching his life. When they killed Hermione, he too would be dead. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears of the children they had lost. She looked Ron in the eyes, and he knew that she was saying that she loved him, even if he did nothing to save his children, did nothing to save her.

Even when Hermione had fallen to the ground, her screams were still playing in Ron's head. The Death Eater approched him with the knife in hand; would he really be doing him the favor of letting him join his family? But alas, he was only approching to cut the ropes. Ron sobbed, and even as they let him free, he continued to sob, until he asked the Death Eater to use his knife, so that he could go tell his children a bedtime story and kiss his wife goodnight.

* * *

><p>I know you're probably wondering why I always kill Ron. No? Alright I'll answer anyway. I like seeing Ron sacrificing himself for the people he loves. Sooo yeah, review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make all of the nightmares (Ron's, Hermione's, and coming soon: Harry's) a series of one-shots. Take a look.**

* * *

><p><em>Ron didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was in a house that as totally pitch black, except for a weak candle light coming from a room upstairs. He figured that that was the best place to go, so he slowly creaked up the stairs. He could hear something moaning, but Ron didn't know if he should fear it. Everything was just <em>so _confusing._

_He reached the top of the stairs, and looked down the long hallway, to the door on the end where the light was coming from. The moaning was mixed in with the flickering candle light. He wasn't even thinking as he walked down the hallway, just wanting to get out of the darkness and into the light. _

_He finally reached the end of the hallway and paused at the doorway before peeking in. He wondered if his shadow gave away his position. Probably not, since the moaning had not ceased. He peeked in the doorway._

_He tried to run away. He wanted to be anywhere but there, but the hallway as longer than before, and he couldn't get the burning image out of his head. The image of his best friend and the love of his life making love. He wanted to get away from flushed Hermione, with a big, fat, satisfied smile on her face, and Harry, who was doing things to Hermione that Ron had only dreamt of doing. _

_No matter how much he ran he was stuck there, forced to listen to Hermione moan Harry's name over and over again. He didn't know how to get out. He was trapped, forever trapped in his own personal hell..._

Ron awoke, sweating bullets while his perspired sheets entrapped him where he was. He looked around in panic, only calming down when he saw the girl sleeping peacefully next to him. He sighed happily, laying back down and wrapping his arms around the girl. _Take that Harry_, was his last thought before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I will post another Ron one or the Harry one next. Also, check out Hermione's Nightmares. Harry's Nightmares coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**One of my better works. Happy reading (:**

* * *

><p>Everything around him was smoke, including himself.<p>

There was no where to go, no where to turn. Everything was just endless smoke.

"Daddy!" He recognized that voice instantly. It was the voice that he would do anything for, the most precious voice in the whole world.

Right in front of him, some of the smoke started to clear. Standing right there, was a girl.

It was Rose, his Rosie, his baby girl, his precious little angel. Only, now that he saw, this wasn't the same Rose.

Her hair was still red, but a few shades darker. It was still as bushy as Hermione's. Her eyes had gone from blue like his own to green, a green so familiar.

Yet, when she cried "Daddy!" again, he opened his arms to greet this familiar stranger, and when she started running towards him, he felt a smile plaster on his face, as if nothing could go wrong.

She continued to run towards him, but she didn't come to embrace him; instead, she ran right through him, as if he indeed were just smoke.

He turned around, and there, standing with his arms as wide as Ron's were, was Harry, instantly catching Rose when she ran towards him. It seemed that both were unaware of Ron standing there.

"There's my sweet Hannah," Harry told the girl as he kissed her forehead.

"No!" Ron screamed. "Her name is Rose!" But neither heard his cries.

To make matters worse, two more people emerged from the smoke. One was Hermione, beautiful as ever, and the other one was a boy.

"And there is my boy, Hugo," Harry told the boy, who smiled in return.

No. The son that had looked so much like Ron didn't have a trace of him left. Hair that went from red to jet black, eyes that from blue to brown, and not a single freckle left on his small face. He was also wearing glasses.

Ron started choking on the smoke. He was going to die from misery. He kneeled down and coughed, still watching the scene.

"And there is my love," Harry said softly. He touched Hermione's cheek so tenderly before planting a kiss on it. Ron was now on his hands and knees, coughing even harder.

"What an amazing family I have," Harry said, smiling as Rose, Hugo, and Hermione grinned up at him. Then, they started to walk away, Harry with one arm carrying Rose and the other wrapped around Hermione, as if he would never let go. They all disappeared, leaving Ron on his back to die.

* * *

><p><strong>I really really like this one. Do you?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I saw this type of poem from a certain author, I can't quite remember the name but whoever you are, the credit for the way this poem is written, THIS ALL GOES TO YOU! If someone can tell me the name, that would be great._

* * *

><p>Death Eaters.<p>

Swimming around.

_Everywhere_.

RUN!

Run before they catch you!

I couldn't bear it if...

They're behind you!

To your left!

Your right!

Your protector

{that's me}

is just standing.

Wait!

That's me!

Tear, rip, shreds.

Stab, cut, pain.

A flash of red hair.

{So like mine}

And I know.

The red hair,

surrounded in black,

means

they caught you.

They torture.

Rape.

_Kill._

NO!

But screams

do _nothing._

Everything I worked for,

everything I did,

{to protect}

_wasted._

No long mane of red hair,

no brown eyes.

Nothing.

I must kill.

Must avenge.

_My sister._

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, meh.<em>


End file.
